Fate
by SophChennio
Summary: The story of Luna and Rolf, so often romanticized, is like legend in the Scamander family. Only this is for sure - it happened because of fate.


This is a love story. It may seem like a perfect story, but in fact, it's not.

We have two main characters in our story, Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander. Their tale is often romanticized when told, but I am simply going to tell you the facts.

They were two people in love, and romantic love is a kind of strange thing because it is usually defined differently by everyone you talk to. Rolf Scamander, for one, didn't think that true love existed. Luna Lovegood believed that there was only one person out there that was perfect for you, but you fate would usually do its job. Luna was a strong believer in fate, and would instill this belief in her children.

She may be right, for it seemed like fate when she and Rolf Scamander met.

Rolf was, to put it bluntly, quite an amateur stalker, but rest assured, he only felt like stalking one girl was worth his time. From what he had seen, she was very strange, and needed to brush her hair. Years later, he still thought she needed to brush her hair, but he was much more subtle, and got her a dragon's horn comb on her birthday.

But I'm getting off track. We are trying to keep this in chronological order, aren't we?

So yes, the young Mr. Scamander was interested in Luna from the beginning. He had inherited his grandfather's interest for magical creatures, and was out hunting for a new species of spider when he heard someone humming. He wasn't aware that someone lived near this part of the marsh, so he was wholly startled by the discovery of a pretty girl humming a song and picking flowers. He decided to treat her like one of his experiments, and stayed quiet. He also decided that climbing a nearby tree would be the best vantage point to observe his specimen. She had nice eyes, Rolf thought, that looked like a gray tree frog he had seen once.

Rolf felt entirely secure on this tree, but here is when fate seems to intervene. This perfectly sturdy tree decided that one of its branches was simply not needed, and it broke off. It happened that Rolf was sitting on this branch. He fell off.

Luna didn't appear to be startled. She did look up though, and said dreamily, "Well, it was about time you got out of the tree. My father says that he once found a whole nest of Nargles there. Aren't these yellow anemones lovely though? My mother used to bring bouquets home all the time."

Instead of questioning her on her mother or father or Nargles (Merlin knew what those were), he chose to correct her instead. "Er, you should probably call them anemone ranunculoides or people might confuse them with sea anemone. I'm a scientist, you see."

Luna was still looking at him. Her eyes actually looked more like juvenile bleating tree frog than gray tree frog, he decided. She smiled and said, "Yes. I know all about you. My daddy talks about you all the time. Newt Scamander's grandson. Smart, but narrow minded, he says, just like all the other scientists."

Rolf decided to be offended by this. "Who are you to say scientists are narrow minded? Have you ever met one?" he demanded.

"Well, my friend Neville is a kind of scientist. He studies plants, you see. He's open minded, but he is my friend. And I've met you, of course, but I don't really know what you're like yet."

"Who's your father? He sounds mad."

She laughed then, but Rolf didn't see what was funny about the whole thing. She just called him narrow minded, for Merlin's sake! He was very open-minded. He had to be, since he had to anticipate all the outcomes.

"Xenophilius Lovegood," she said.

And suddenly Rolf understood. At least, he thought he understood. His father had told him that the Lovegoods were a bunch of nutters that lived away from society because they were such freaks.

"My father says-" he started.

"That all the Lovegoods are looney? I guess so, but it's a bit mean to judge people before you get to know them," she said. "Well, what time do you think it is?"

"Um, well, about dinner, isn't it?"

"Oh, that's right. Dinner. My father said he'd have pudding. I've got to go."

Rolf couldn't help but feel just a little bit disappointed. He was enjoying talking to this girl.

"Well," she said, in a bit of a hurry, "You should teach me about magical creatures sometime. My Care of Magical Creatures teacher was a lovely giant of a man, but he wasn't too good at teaching." She ran off towards a patch of trees that Rolf assumed held her house.

"Hey, wait, you haven't told me your name yet."

She turned back to look at him, eyes wide. "Luna. Nice to meet you, honourable wolf."

So he watched as she started to run again, hair blowing back, and realized that she had forgotten her flowers. Rolf picked them up, thinking how long they would last if he didn't put a charm on them.


End file.
